Addictions
by amanduhS0H00D
Summary: Ok, so this is my first story on here. I really don't know what I'm doing so any advice would be nice. It's about three teenagers who get sucked into the pokemon world. Better summary inside.


Three kids. All of them popular and well loved in the real world. But something must be wrong, because each of them signs on anonymously on the same chat room just to talk to one another. No one ever joined them on their late night chats. What did they talk about? Well the only thing they had in common besides their teen angst. POKEMON. Well weren't they surprised when someone signed in their chat room with the screen name omgwherearetheforks. The kids tried to be nice, tried to talk but all the person would do was post the same link over and over. The kids all clicked it of course. And it lead them to webpage. Although it was slightly de-formatted the web page told them they would be the new testers of a pokemon game called POKEMON: Citrine. The website asked for their email, and that was all. Days later each of them received a small portable gaming system. The packaging didn't tell them what it was or how to used it, All else that was in the package was a small yellow chip, about the size of a fingernail. The teens didn't know what to do with it. They chatted amongst themselves for days trying to figure out the mystery package. Soon the eldest of the group figured it out. He told the others and they all promised to go headfirst into what they could only assume was a strange twist of luck. During that day, three teenagers were all found suffering from seizures. What happened to them? Was the question on each doctors mind. There was no medical reason they would have had a seizure. Nothing at all. The gamming systems were never discovered, and each of the teens remained in a coma. What happened to these teens? Well this is their story.

xD jasmyne left me alone… and since I can finally submit stories I thought of this. Review please? Flame me if you want… idc, I'm a bored attention whore. You do the math. n.n

------------

Jayden grumbled as he ran down the frost bitten street. He was late. Really late. His black hight-tops crunched in the frost as he ran. Only one thing ran through his head though. Why him? He couldn't be late. He just couldn't. He had told everyone he would sign on early. Just the day he said that he just had to get jumped.

By now your probably wondering, why Jayden? Well that's simple. Jayden is the kid who sits in the front of the class. He knows all the answers. He aces every test. Of course that just wasn't cool. So he acts like a clown. The teachers hate him. He never studies. Goes through great lengths just to hide his A average. Yes. This is Jayden. Most of the students like him. Thought he was funny. Of course, there will always be the kids that just like to pick on him.

But who wouldn't pick on a kid who looked like Jayden? He was tall sure. If you would call 5'9" tall anyways. He had messy mouse brown hair. The hair wasn't that bad. It was straight and swooshy, kinda skater styled. He usually wore a black beanie over his hair, though. His clothes were normal. The things that got people were the odd choice in accessories. He wore black fingerless gloves, thick black plastic rimmed glasses, and the thing that got all the kids snickering and pointing, the green trench coat he wore everyday. Seeing him in it now, during this cold weather probably didn't seem too odd. But he didn't just wear it in the winter. No. He wore it in the middle of summer. He wore it in the fall. He even wore it when he went swimming.

This was why he got jumped. This is why they picked on him. He knew that now. He hadn't before, although why he had never noticed it was a different story. People had kept the thing behind his back. His friends hadn't told him anything. They had stopped noticing. But the bullies that had jumped him today. They laughed and laughed at him as they beat him. They took the jacket from him and ripped it. They laughed and through it in the muddy slush and drove over it as they left.

Now as Jayden hurried down the empty lanes, now close to his house. Closer to the only life he had. He was so close. Just two more blocks. But still all he could think of was why. Why him? Why now? Why not sooner? He was a senior in high school. He had just turned seventeen last month. He thought he was finally cool. Finally someone.

He hadn't been. He never would be. It was impossible. No. They all hated him. He was a joker. A fool. A nerd. The stupid kid everyone laughed at behind his back, but didn't say it to his face because they liked him as a person. It was a terrible feeling. Just terrible.

Jayden sighed. He was finally home. He slipped the key into the lock, and turned.

Walking in Jayden knew no one would be home. They never were. Always working. Work was their life. He threw the muddy trench coat into the laundry room, the one he wore only o shield himself from the icy weather. He wouldn't be wearing it for a while, so he didn't bother to run in and start the washer. He had another jacket he could wear.

The on button on his laptop was pressed the moment he walked into his room. A quiet hum was coming from it as it began to start up. As he waited for the windows tune to tell him it was ready for him to rush into the chat room, Jayden stood in front of the mirror, poking and prodding his bruises. He winced at each touch. He began to walk away from the room. He wanted to get some ice, but there it was interrupting him. The windows ture played loudly and it chimed across the hallway. He hurried back and clicked the internet window anxiously.

Finally a window popped up. He smirked as it did. There they were. His only friends. The friends that he didn't even know the names of. Jayden knew them as churro and pedo. Well it didn't really matter. These people liked him. They knew him. His only friends.

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott has joined the chat.

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: where is he? imma get him.

ileanlikeachurro: THERE! THERE HE ISSSS!! SANDWICHHH!!

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: ha ha sorry

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: my computer is acting all weird.

ileanlikeachurro: its ok. ily anyways

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: i don't 

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: you need to fix it or something. i hurried home 4 nothing.

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: sorry sorryyy i swear ill stay on late.

ileanlikeachurro: but i have to do early remember?

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: your so selfish sandwich.

omgwherearetheforks has joined the chat,

ileanlikeachurro: OMG! A NEW PERSON!

ileanlikeachurro: hiiiiiii

omgwherearetheforks: Citrine/?modeaddcomment&u090773885398/jk/dkh

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: huh?

ileanlikeacurro: wtf?

omgwherearetheforks: Citrine/?modeaddcomment&u090773885398/jk/dkh

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: clicky

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: ok ok

ileanlikeacurro: i get it im going already

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: huh?

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: whats that?

ileanlikeacurro: what they said

omgwherearetheforks has left the chat.

ileanlikeachurro: omg! biiiitch

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit: yeah… but im doing w/e this is

S4NDWiiCH3Smakemehott: same

ileanlikeachurro: fiiiineee

IMM4P3D0witheverythingonit has left the chat.

ileanlikeachurro has left the chat.

Now that everyone had signed out of the window, Jayden closed it. Staring at the websites screen he filled out the form on the black page. He looked rather confused. All it asked for email. Although the strange methods of the webpage baffled him as he typed it in and all it said was "Thank you for participating." Frowning he powered off his computer, knowing that since churro was probably not getting back on, pedo probably wouldn't either.

----

hope u like it and junk. Review kk?


End file.
